Poor Hidan
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: Hidan walkes in on some intresting things going on between a Danna and his Brat. Oneshot, Yaoi, Implied lemon, BEWARE! I own nothing.


Sasori usualy hated rainy days, they ruined the joints on newly created puppets, but there was somthing else on his mind right now. It was dark, cold, rainy, and storming, but he didn't care. He had somthing speical, somthing no-one else had. Right now Deidara, his Dei-chan, his Brat lay asleep in his arms. He had his back pressed up agenst Sasori's stomach, and his legs between his lover's. Sasori smiled. The woman-like man in his arms stirred, turning over and buring his eyes in Sasori's shoulder.

"Hey brat." Only a groan sounded at his usles actions to try to wake his young lover. "Hey brat, if you don't get up, I'll get Tobi on wake-up duty."

"Than you'd have to move, and by the time you did, I'd be awake." He smiled

"So you were awake." Bright blue eyes met his in a puppy dog expresion that made his heart melt into a puddle. He contumplated weather or not to offer him his puddle-heart-blob to deidara or not than deicided it would be weird, so settled for a smug smile.

"Danna-kun, cut me some slack. Your arms held me preatty tight last night." He frowned

"And you didn't wake me?" The young man shook his head, brightning up Sasori's morning with an eye catching smile.

"Of course not! I didn't say I didn't like that your fairly possesive..." Deidara leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He mused on the taste of Sasori's mouth, He tasted kindof like chocolate and straberries, mixed with a touch of balckberries. He liked blackberries. Sasori liked his lip slightly, quietly asking for permission. Deidara complied, not wanting to be selfish, he had had enough of the taste of Sasori, so it was time to reward him for being so paitent. Sasori, patient. He almost laughed. He felt hands slide down to the tie of his pajama pants, and undo them in one quick motion

"S-sasori-danna!" Sasori pulled away only to place his sweet pink lips on his brats neak, sucking and biting until he left a small mark that should have been easy to hide with Deidara's long blonde hair. A knock sounded on the door,

"You two up yet?" Hidan.

"No shit Hidan, I'm talking in my sleep." Sasori had one of those God-Damit-Hidan looks on his face, making the younger man have to stifle a grin, but unfortunatly for him, Sasori noticed

"What?" Deidara shook his head.

"Nothing Danna."

Hidan was so very confused. The red-headed bastard usualy didn't get THAT pissy unless he was interupted, and than he hears the other art freak, Deidara, in Sasori's room. WTH? Hidan nearly barfed, but deicided to have some fun. He opend the door to the sight of Sasori on top of the blonde, glaring daggers at the pyromaniac, whilst said blonde had his arms around the puppetier's waist, grinning like an idiot.

"Did I miss somthing?" Poor Hidan's face was pricless, he looked like he just saw a drunk itachi running around in a speedo screaming

"OMGEE, I LOOOVE MY SASUKE!" Weird. Deidara looked up at hidan's face and bust out laughing

"H-h-hidan! Y-your, F-f-face! HAHAHA" Even the Quiet and usually respecful puppet master had his face in the bomber's shoulder, his shoulder's shaking in a fit of laughter.

"What? You look like you just a had fucking contest on who could give better blow-jobs!" Well that made them laugh harder, causing them to bump lips. Hidan didn't really see who ineated it, right before his eyes they were fuckin SWAPPING SPIT! He couldn't belive it, but deicided to watch the show. And then he cought sight of Deidara's hand pull on Sasori's Pj bottoms, and him being straight, didn't know gay sex lingo, but soon got it when deidara stripped his Daana of his pants down to his boxers. A discusted face crossed the jashinist's features as Deidara continued his actions untill the red head was in nothing but his boxer shorts, than tangled his fingers in the puppet master's bright red locks when he deicided to copy his younger lover and strip the bomber down to his shorts as well. Hidan stuttered, already discusted with the two.

"L-leader-Sama wants the two of you." Sasori was silent, his mouth being ocupied by the blonde's belly button, leaving Deidara to deal with the annoyace at the door.

"C-Can It -Danna!- wait?" Hidan srugged, his eyes still on Sasori's hand that was slowly making it way to the band of his brat's boxers.

"Its a mission, how the fuck should i know?" Sasori sighed and stopped his minstrions to look up at the silver-haired Jashinest

"Be out in a minute." Hidan highly doupted that, but shut the door anyway. He was sure to catch major crap for not bringing the art fanatics back to the meeting with him, but he was NOT going in there again.

"Hidan? Where are they?" Pain tapped his foot impatiently, making Konan glare, and Itachi bang his head on the table repetedly untill kisame pried him off he hard surface.

"There...Um...busy." Konan and Itachi paled, and Pain's eyes were dinner plates.

"EWW." Kisame breathed, kakuzu just shook his head.

"I don't get it. What are they doing?" Hidan sat down, a glazed look on his face

"Tobi you dumbass, they're FUCKING!" Poor Hidan would never be the same.


End file.
